kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
October 31st
Kim lies to Ron and her parents in order to go to Monique's Halloween party and hang out with Josh Mankey. Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission * Villain(s): Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan (first episode with more than one main villain) * Evil plot: steal The Centurion Project Personal Storyline While attempting to take back the Centurion Project, which appeared to be a small metallic bracelet, from Drakken, Kim managed to get it stuck around her wrist, not knowing what it does. Later that same day, Monique told her that Josh Mankey would be at her Halloween party, and Kim felt compelled to lie to Ron and her mother so she could sneak off to Monique's party. She told her mother she was going Trick or Treating with Ron, which they did traditionally since kids, but tells Ron she had to be with her mother at a hospital-organized haunted house. Wade helped her realize that everytime she lied the Centurion Project grew on her body, covering more and more of it. Drakken and Killigan were both separately listening in to the conversation at different points of time, and they each heard one of the two lies Kim told her entourage. Thinking she told the truth, Drakken went to the hospital while Killigan headed for the neighborhood, each trying to get their hands on the Project. At Monique's party, Kim spoke with Josh, who was dressed as a pirate. He was very intrigued by the fact that she was dressed as a princess and had a cybernetic hand, which, unknown to him, was actually the Centurion Project. As Kim continued to lie, still trying to impress him, it grew more and more, eventually covering her whole body. Using this technology, she flew over to the hospital where the two villains were questioning her parents on her whereabouts with Ron as hostage. They fought, and she won. But victory was bittersweet. Once coming clean about her lies with her parents and Ron, who already knew the truth from the villains, the cybernetic armour receded back to its original dormant bracelet form. Ron then proposed to Mankey they go Trick or Treating, which he accepted. Josh was even agreeable with Ron's two-person unicorn costume, of which Ron was the back-end. Kim, who had been expressing Trick or Treating as lame, regretted her decisions as her crush left with Ron, while she was grounded. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Drakken: For the last time, I will not pay you! Duff Killigan: “I want my money!” ---- James: Fascinating! Kim: You-can-get-it-off fascinating or I’m-stuck-till-Monday fascinating? James: You’re stuck till Monday. Kim: (Gasps) ---- Monique: Guess who’s garage band is playing at my party. Kim: If you say Josh Mankey I swear I’ll scream. Monique: Scream, girl! ---- Wade: (after Kim lied to her parents and the armor grew a bit more) "Way to go, Pinocchio." ---- Kid: (in a bunny costume) Mister, could you not do smell your feet? It’s really lame. Ron: Hey, unicorn came to play. Kid: You’re no unicorn, you’re just a horse’s – Duff Killigan: I’ve come to claim what’s mine! Kid: (giggles) He’s dressed like a girl. Duff Killigan: I’m not! Kid: You’re wearing a skirt! Duff Killigan: It’s a kilt! Kid: Whatever. Ron: Poor Duff. Kids can be cruel. Duff Killigan: Not as cruel as I can be, Mr. Stoppable. ---- Man: Oh, another trick or treater. Happy Halloween. Piece of advice. The girl costume works better without the beard. Duff Killigan: (shouts) I’m no a girl! ---- Ron: (to Kim) While I must admit that your new acquired super powers are perhaps the coolest things I've ever seen in my life, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME! ---- Ann: You know what we’ll have to do now. Kim: I sense the word “grounded” coming my way. James: Do you also sense one month and starting right now? Kim: A whole month?! Josh: Too bad you’re grounded. I thought we could go back to the party together. Kim: I’d love to. Can’t. Gallery Outfits Kim 31 mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit 31 casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit 31 princess.PNG|Princess costume 31 cybernetic armour.png|Cybernetic armour Ron Screenshots The centurion prjoect being stolen by Rufus.png|Rufus stealing the centurion project from Drakken Kim with Centurion project.png|Kim wearing the Centurion project Oct31.jpg|Kim lied to her family and Ron Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Kim's transportation: The Centurion Project itself Allusions * When Josh asks Kim what her costume is, she replies with "the Princess...inator." This may be a reference to the Terminator. Trivia * 14th episode in chronological order. * This is one of the few episodes in the series where Kim is actually grounded. Errors * When Kim picks up the phone when Monique calls, the Centurion Project on her wrist disappears. * As Kim answers her phone to talk to Monique, the Centurion Project is no longer on her left arm. * When the Centurion Project activated in full, it tore apart the princess costume Kim was wearing for Monique's party, but somehow the Kimmunicator was trapped within the armor. When the armor was deactivated, Kim was back to her normal clothes. So either this is a minor consistency error, or Kim had her normal clothes on under both the princess costume and the battle armor, or the Kimmunicator was inexplicably tucked into her undergarments. * As the Centurion Project deploys and covers Kim's head, it covers her tiara. However, when the Project retreats back into the bracelet, she is no longer wearing the tiara. * When Kim is upstairs talking to Wade about the Centurion Project, she's barefoot. When she answers Ron at the door, a second or two later, she has shoes on. ** Not really. It takes longer than a few seconds to get down a couple flights of stairs, from Kim's room to the front door. It takes a woman hardly any time to slip shoes on. *** Actually, this is how it happened: Kim had her shoes on the whole time she was on the phone with Monique, then she realized the bracelet had grown. After the commercial break, Kim has her shoes off while she called Wade. So the only real error, or oddity, is that she would bother to take her shoes off at that point. * When Kim answers the door, her green shirt should be in Ron's sightline. Yet he does not react at all to the battle armor growing over it, or the fact that her shirt is suddenly metallic silver. * When Kim finally gets to the party, both her arms are armored. But this occurs before the right one is covered. * At the end of the episode, both of Shego's gloves are green, rather than one being green, and the other black. * While kicking Duff Killigan then throwing Shego at Killigan, the Centurion Project on Kim's right wrist is missing. * When Drakken tries to take the Centurion Project off Kim's wrist, his dark circles around his eyes were not black like they normally were even when he closes them. Continuity * The site where Drakken and Shego deal with Duff Killigan to acquire the Centurion Project is the same location as Kim met with "Big Daddy" Brotherson in Number One. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** Mark Palmer * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** Tom Bernardo ** Robert Kline ** David Schwartz * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** Toon City Animation, Inc. * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links *Disney Wiki: October 31st *Halloween Specials Wiki: October 31st Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 1